


Baby I'm Your Operator

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Sex Lessons from One, Dick Grayson [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Autofellatio, Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, mentions of a lot of past ships involving Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has been Damian's mentor before- but this time, it's far more intimate. And Damian is willing to do just about anything Dick asks of him, without question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm Your Operator

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a sequel. I had to.
> 
> Contemplating one more fic in the series. We'll see :)

“Gray-son-  _ ah _ !” Damian shivered, as Dick grabbed his thighs roughly, mouthing at the base of his cock, moving slowly up his shaft. Damian was stirpped down to nothing but his tshirt, sitting in his chair, at his desk, his laptop open-

 

_ Playing the video _ .

 

And Dick- gods in heaven-  _ Dick was under his desk _ . By choice.  _ He’d _ been the one to open the laptop and tell Damian to have a seat.  _ He’d _ been the one to drop to his knees as Damian stripped.

 

_ He’d _ been the one to tell Damian he wanted to  _ be there _ when he watched the whole video.

 

Damian shifted his hips, trying to bare his cock more, in the hopes Dick could get his mouth around it- but he continued to only tease, as a much younger version of himself was on the screen, with his shoulder blades digging into the mattress,  _ fucking his own mouth _ .

 

Like Damian knew  _ he _ could do-  _ but so much better _ .

 

Damian squeezed the arms of his chair, as Dick’s tongue rolled over the head of his cock, licking away the precum beading there- gripping like Dick was gripping his own thighs, in the video. And  _ god _ , how he could  _ bend _ -

 

And seeing the way he sucked at his own cock like he was  _ hungry _ and  _ needy _ and  _ wanted it _ .

 

Damian whined, cock pulsing, and Dick chuckled, kissed just below the head. “I’m barely touching you,” he breathed, against the damn tender flesh, “and you look like you’re  _ so close _ .”

 

Damian swallowed thickly- couldn’t bring himself to admit he could probably come, completely untouched, watching this. That Dick was obscene and made him  _ want _ in ways he didn’t even  _ understand _ .

 

And that it reminded him of having his  _ own _ cock pushing past his lips- and how badly he wanted to do it again.

 

He watched as, on screen, Dick groaned around his cock, eyes almost shut- and then he was trembling, and it was  _ pulsing _ , and then Dick was shifting his hips, cum dribbling from his mouth, dripping down from his cock onto his own  _ face _ -

 

Damian gasped, and he couldn’t  _ help _ it- Dick got his mouth around his head and he was gone, whining and shaking as he came over Dick’s tongue. He heard the older man give a little surprised sound- but the hands on his bare thighs  _ squeezed _ , and Dick didn’t move until Damian was slouching back, panting.

 

And when he did, it was to look up and lick his lips like the devil. “That was shockingly  _ easy _ ,” he teased, leaning forward to nuzzle against Damian’s belly- the soft fabric of the tshirt he hadn’t taken off. “You’ve got such a short fuse, little D.”

 

“Shut- shut  _ up _ ,” Damian managed, his laptop screen black now- his media player boasting a large  _ play _ button, like it  _ wanted _ him to watch the video again. Dick chuckled, before he was standing up, pushing the chair back and leaning back against Damian’s desk-

 

Popping open the button of his jeans. Damian started, eyes stuck on the motion as Dick dragged the zipper down, before he glanced back up.

 

“Return the favor,” he said- and it wasn’t a  _ question _ , it was two beats off from a  _ command _ -

 

And Damian had never fallen to his knees so fast in his life.

 

The chair rolled away behind him, as he shuffled forward, just as Dick was freeing his cock- and Damian swore,  _ swore _ , he was going to get hard again, just being here. That this was a scene from every wet dream he’d had since he hit puberty  _ and now it was real _ .

 

Dick reached down, cupped the back of Damian’s head and guided him forward. “You ever done this babybat?” he asked, as he held his cock by the base with his other hand, rubbing the head against Damian’s lips. Damian shook his head, felt his own cock twitching- and Dick  _ grinned _ . “Just open up,” he whispered, and Damian  _ did _ . Opened his mouth and let Dick slid over his tongue, farther than his own cock had slid-

 

And  _ fuck _ , the first goddamn dick he had sucked  _ was his own _ .

 

He wasn’t sure if that realization was sinking in with Dick too- because there was color to his dark cheeks, and his hips seemed almost  _ twitchy _ , like he was fighting off the urge to fuck Damian’s mouth until his lips were swollen and his throat ached.

 

Damian sort of  _ wanted _ that.

 

“You know, when I made that,” Dick offered, rocking slowly, working to keep Damian from choking. “ _ Fuck _ , I was only  _ nineteen _ .” He shivered, hand leaving the base of his cock,  _ both _ in Damian’s hair now. “I sent it to Wally because he wouldn’t run halfway across the country to suck me off.”

 

Part of Damian didn’t  _ want _ to hear about everyone Dick had slept with, before.

 

And part of him was already reaching between his legs, palming his soft cock and wondering if he could get hard again, so soon.

 

“Told him if  _ he _ wouldn’t do it- I’d do it my damn self  _ like he knew I could _ .” Dick groaned, thrusting faster over Damian’s tongue- and Damian choked, pulled back and coughed when Dick tried to thrust too far. One hand in his hair slid to his cheek, was comforting as Damian caught his breath again. He turned, nuzzled that palm, glanced up-

 

And Dick’s eyes were so dark Damian swore they were black.

 

He turned back towards Dick’s cock, sucked the head back into his mouth and rolled his tongue over it, got Dick exhaling a sigh. “Like  _ that _ ,” he whispered, returning his hand to Damian’s hair. And then, like he’d never  _ stopped _ his story, “I sent it to Roy too- because he’d  _ watched _ me do it. Fuck, used to jerk off while I did it.”

 

Damian groaned. He wondered how much of this Jason knew about his  _ boyfriend _ .

 

“And then Kori because  _ fuck _ if she isn’t the best goddamn lay the universe has ever seen.” Dick tipped his head back. “And  _ Babs _ , because she was the  _ only _ one to never see me do it in person-”

 

Damian was hard now, had himself in hand and stroked as his other hand squeezed Dick’s hip, and he tried to ease down farther, over his cock. Dick groaned, thrust again- and Damian choked slightly, but refused to pull off- wanted to be on this  _ list _ . Wanted to be a part of Dick’s  _ stories _ .

 

Hoped that there wouldn’t be anyone  _ after _ him, but-

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Damian, move your tongue more.” Damian tried to listen, his tongue sliding along the underside of Dick’s cock, flicking at his glans as his head nearly popped from his lips- and then Dick was pulling his hair and literally  _ fucking _ his mouth-

 

And Damian was stroking his cock like he was going to  _ die _ and it would be  _ worth it _ because-

 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Dick curse,d hips stuttering, stilling, his cock pulsing back towards Damian’s throat. Damian swallowed out of reflex, got a second mouthful- and when Dick pulled back, stared up at him with needy eyes and an abused mouth that was glistening and red. Dick was panting, staring down at him- before he reached down, shoved at Damian so he sprawled back, legs splayed- “Finish jerking off.”

 

Damian stared up at him, before he wrapped his hand back around his cock, his other pushing his tshirt up, as Dick tucked himself away.

 

“Would you let me record you?” Dick asked, watching as Damian’s hand twisted around his cockhead. “Would you suck your own cock for me again?”

 

Damian whined, thighs trembling. Because  _ fuck _ did he want to, for himself- but for  _ Grayson _ ? God, he couldn’t even-

 

Whatever words were, he didn’t know.

 

Damian was losing his rhythm, hips lifting as he pushed against his fist, and Dick was  _ smiling _ over it. “I can help you,” he said, “teach you  _ everything _ , little D. So you can fuck your mouth until you can’t breathe.”

 

Damian wasn't sure if it was that promise, or the idea of Dick  _ teaching _ him again, the subtle throwback to years long ago when his crush first developed-

 

But either way, he was gone, tossing his head back and arching and coming onto his abs. He nearly fell back, when his muscles finally loosened- was glad when Dick dropped down to one knee, hooked an arm around his waist.

 

“I’ve got you,” he said, soothing, helping to support Damian, who wasn’t even sure he was  _ real _ at this point- so high on euphoria and promises and the fact that  _ this _ was supposed to be  _ reality _ . “What do you say, Damian?”

 

Damian licked his lips- managed to lean forward- and wordlessly, pressed his mouth to Dick’s, kissed him desperately like he never would again-

 

And the feeling of Dick smiling, his other arm hooking around him, made Damian melt within his own skin.

 

*

 

Damian exhaled, stretching out on the mats until he could grasp his ankles, bent nearly in half. It made it hard to breathe, but it would be worth it, he knew-

 

“Trying to snap your spine?” Damian eased back up, turned his head- and Tim was watching him, arms folded. Damian clicked his tongue, as Tim popped the cap on his water bottle. “You’ve been spending a lot of time  _ stretching _ lately. Something up?”

 

“Just taking care to not injure myself,” Damian lied, easing back down again. In truth, Dick had given him  _ instructions _ , on what he should be doing, to keep his muscles loose-

 

Hadn’t helped, however, that those instructions had come when he’d had two fingers inside Damian and was sucking on his pulse like he wanted to dig his teeth right into the skin.

 

And it was  _ increasingly common _ , Damian realized- that somehow, Dick was driving him mad.

 

Not that he was complaining.

 

_ Far from it _ .

 

“Uh-huh,” Tim said, not seeming convinced. “Just trying to give Dick a run for his money?”

 

Damian paused, swallowed- and there was no  _ way _ Tim could  _ know _ . It wasn’t like Damian was mouthing off to everyone that he was  _ sleeping _ with his former Batman- and he was sure that Dick-

 

Well, he  _ wasn’t _ sure that Dick wasn’t telling everyone, but he didn’t  _ think _ .

 

He caught a quick glimpse of a smile, on Tim’s face, before he was turning, walking away casually- and Damian sighed, dropping his head until his forehead hit the mat and holding the position until his stomach burned so badly he thought he might simply be on fire.

 

*

 

“You stretched like I told you to?” Dick asked, stepping into Damian’s room, as the teen tugged the door shut. Damian nodded, turning the lock and listening to the satisfying  _ click _ .

 

Not that he expected there’d be interruption. His father and Cassandra were on patrol. It was early enough that Alfred was still in the Cave. Tim had returned to his  _ Tower _ and his  _ Superboyfriend _ -

 

There was  _ no one _ to bother them.

 

Dick smiled, as Damian walked around him, heading for his bed, but then lingering, unsure if he should get on it or-

 

“Strip.” Dick folded his arms, didn’t say a single other word- but Damian was  _ doing it _ like he was  _ trained _ -

 

Maybe he was trained  _ a little _ to Dick’s voice.  _ A little _ .

 

He tugged his tshirt off, tossing it aside, before he shoved his running shorts and underwear down his thighs, kicked them away- tried to stand there like it was no big deal to be  _ naked _ in front of  _ Dick goddamn Grayson _ -

 

Not like Dick hadn’t had his cock in his mouth. Hadn’t had his fingers in his ass. Hadn’t-

 

Oh  _ hell _ Damian wouldn’t ever get used to the feeling of those  _ eyes _ tearing him apart, piece by fucking  _ piece _ .

 

Dick smirked, that gaze raking over Damian, before he walked towards him- hooked an arm around his bare waist and tugged him in, kissed him. It was… shockingly gentle, all things considered. Gentle was what usually came  _ after _ , not before-

 

“On the bed. Lay down for me.”

 

Damian moved like someone was pulling his strings. He stretched out, on his back, and Dick settled down on the edge, reaching out and running his fingers along the curves of Damian’s abs. A single pass, and then he was back up- and rubbing into the muscle, massaging gently. Damian sighed, hadn’t been expecting it- and he let his eyes fall shut, tipped his head back as his belly got all warm and  _ fuzzy _ -

 

Oh everything be  _ damned _ he was a walking cliche and he couldn’t bring himself to care, in that moment.

 

“Just stay relaxed,” Dick said softly, massaging the muscle until Damian’s belly felt like nothing but liquid. He was only half hard- was getting too lost in just the general  _ feel good _ feeling of Dick’s fingers, before he was leaning over, kissing the hollow of Damian’s ribs. One hand slid down Damian’s abs, wrapped around his cock and stroked, very slowly. Damian’s hips jerked up, and Dick applied gentle pressure over his belly. “Calm,” he whispered, and Damian exhaled, stared up at the ceiling.

 

Hard to remain  _ calm _ when Dick was jerking him off.

 

He gave a small whine, squeezing his eyes shut as his cock swelled in Dick’s hand. Another few strokes, another kiss to his ribs, and Dick was letting go, taking a step back. Damian pushed himself up, on his elbows, watching as Dick nodded towards the head of the bed.

 

Damian swallowed thickly, sitting up properly and turning away from Dick, shuffling towards his head rest. He laid down, lifting his hips and trying to get himself raised as much as possible against it. Once he had his legs up, he glanced at Dick-

 

Who had pulled his phone out, was smiling. And Damian- he couldn’t  _ believe _ he’d told Dick he could  _ record _ this-

 

But the  _ idea _ of having his  _ own _ version of Dick’s video… and that  _ Dick _ would have it, well- it made Damian’s cock throb, made him tight in his belly like he could come and-

 

_ Not yet _ .

 

“Go ahead, little D,” Dick said, and Damian knew he was recording now. Damian exhaled, dug his shoulders into the bed and bent at his waist, bringing his hips down as best as he could. It was easier than the first time, but he still had to reach out, grasp the backs of his thighs and pull on them, to get closer. His cock hung just above his lips, as he heard Dick taking a few steps closer-

 

And then he opened his mouth, lifted his head, got his lips down just past his glans. He sucked, cheeks hollowing out, and heard Dick’s little moan over it.

 

“That’s good, Dami,” he said, and Damian shivered. He pulled harder at his thighs, got more into his mouth- not nearly as far as Dick could get, but it was something, and the  _ feeling _ of a cock in his mouth was enough to make his balls go tight.

 

He could wonder about this damn  _ oral fixation _ later.

 

Damian eased his head back, managed a few bobs, before his cock slipped from his mouth, dripped precum and saliva back down onto it. He glanced over at Dick, who was holding his phone with both hands, like they might  _ shake _ -

 

Who was obviously hard in his jeans.

 

“Keep going,” he said, breathy, and Damian opened his mouth back up, lifted his head and pulled at his thighs, got himself back inside that warm heat. He missed the feeling of Dick pushing on his thighs- wanted Dick’s fingers inside him while he did this, but maybe  _ next time _ -

 

Gods above, let there  _ be _ a next time.

 

Damian dug his nails into his thighs, trying to move faster, feeling himself getting so damn close- and there was merit, to Dick’s comments about his  _ short fuse _ . In these moments though, Damian was fairly happy for it.

 

“God, you’re close,” Dick said, stepping closer, so that his legs bumped the bed. He leaned over, reached out with one hand and cupped the back of Damian’s head, helping to support him, as Damian whined around his cock. “Like the taste of your own cock, babybat?”

 

Damian gave a muffled sound, the only  _ yes _ he could muster, as he sucked harder. Dick’s fingers threaded through his short hair, held for another moment, before he pulled back, let Damian bob his head desperately as he felt his muscles going tight-

 

“C’mon, little D.  _ Come _ .”

 

He shuddered, and couldn’t  _ deny _ his Grayson. Damian came with a rush into his mouth, letting go of his thighs before he meant to. His hips jerked back, his cock popping free, the rest of his cum spurting his chin and mouth, a few droplets on his cheek. Damian gasped, and Dick was groaning.

 

Then the sound of his zipper- and when Damian turned, Dick had his cock in hand.

 

He didn’t need to say a word- Damian was swallowing his mouthful and turned, pushing up on one shoulder and opening wide, so that Dick could thrust over his tongue. His jaw ached, slightly- but it was worth it, hearing Dick’s little curses, all those groans-

 

And all the little  _ praises _ . Damian shuddered when he heard Dick gasp out, “Mouth of a  _ prince _ ,” and reached out with one hand, grasped Dick’s belt loop and tugged him in harder. Dick gasped, pushed all the way into Damian’s mouth and shook- came without a warning and Damian couldn’t  _ breathe _ and he didn’t _ care- _

 

When Dick pulled out, Damian swallowed, gasped- and Dick was ending his recording tossing his phone on the bed as Damian coughed, a moment later. He was quick to tuck himself away, sit on the edge of the bed and reach out, rub Damian’s back as he lay twisted, partially on his side.

 

“Deep breaths,” Dick whispered, as Damian sucked one in. “You’re okay.” He rubbed his hand down the heavy scar on Damian’s spine, almost to the dimples at the small of his back, until Damian was regaining his breathing. “You did so good.”

 

“Yeah?” Dick nodded, reaching with his other hand to rub Damian’s clean cheek, before he helped him to sit up, gripped his chin and leaned in, kissed him slowly. His tongue pushed into Damian’s mouth, tasted a mingling flavor, the  _ both _ of them- and smiled.

 

“You’re so good,” Dick whispered, pulled back and kissing Damian’s forehead. “Let me clean you up, okay?” Damian nodded- and here was that softness, that gentleness, that he had recognized earlier.

 

Dick could be  _ filthy _ and  _ demanding _ \- but when they were done, he was the same caring  _ Grayson _ Damian had fallen for, years ago.

 

He was the best of so many worlds- and Damian was beginning to think he might just enjoy every single one of them.


End file.
